The Capture: A New Start
by ShiftingStorms
Summary: second chapter to the capture.


My eyes fluttered open. I regained my focus and looked around. All I saw was white. My stomach did a flip and my face went white. I was in the school. I struggled to get up but I was strapped to a table. I wiggled and kicked. Anything I could think of to get out of here. But I couldn't get out. I cursed under my breath. "Oh, your awake. How are you doing sweetheart?" I turned my head and saw Jeb walking toward me. I just gave him a dirty glare. _What do you think?_ I then saw two other scientist walk in and come toward a table. They picked up a table and put something in it. "what the hell are you doing?" they started coming toward me and I flinched. The scientist looked at me with an evil grin. "this is going to hurt." I wiggled as much as I could so they couldn't get the needle in. But two other men came in and held me down. They stuck the needle in me and I was speechless of the pain. Then I let out an ear peering scream.

I got up and looked around. There was no one in sight. _Crap!_ _Their gone! _I didn't even know how long I was out. It could have been a day too a week, depending how hard the kick was. I rubbed my head. _I'm gonna kill that bloody eraser._ Another thought popped into my head. What about Max? She could be dead now. _No. She's not dead._ I paced back and forth mad at myself. _Fang, relax. _Oh no. did I have a voice too now? _Fang, I'm here to help you get Max back. She's in real trouble._ "Who are you!" I'm_ your voice. Just like Max's. You need to fly west to Itex. That's where she is._ I hesitated for a moment. _Should I trust Jeb? I mean he's probably the reason she's there. But I've got nothing to loose._ I sprang into the air and pointed west. "Your sure about this Jeb?" I bobbed in the air. _How far would you be willing to go to save her? _"I'd die for her." _oh, good. Then yes. Go ahead. _In seconds I was flying toward California. I snickered. "ready or not, here I come." _What have I gotten us into._

The pain was unbearable. This was the worst pain I had ever felt and boy, did I miss eraser kicks compared to this. I screamed some more and it looked like Jeb was in just as much pain as I was. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Get away from her!" Jeb pushed the scientist and they backed off. "Batchler! You messed us up! Now thanks to you, we have to do it all over again. Instead of taking her pain away, you just gave her more." _Thanks Jeb. Thanks a lot. _I was still panting from the pain. And now I have to go through all of it again. "Get him out of here." one of the security guards leaded Jeb out the doors and I was all alone with these creeps. "Take two." and the needle was re-stuck in my body. It felt worse the second time.

_ Fang, we have a problem. They have just ejected her with a formula that could change everything. _"Well, that did it do?" silence. "Jeb! Tell me!" _They gave her something to forget everything and everyone. Fang, when you come face to face with her. She will not know who you are and may try to kill you. _Holy crap. She doesn't remember anything? This was bad. Really bad. They could change her into a monster! They could send her after all of us and have her kill us! And she won't know that were her family. Well, I could hold her off. If she fights me, I'll fight back and maybe win. _You can't win. Even I don't know the full potential that she has in strength. If she fights you, not knowing who you are. She will kill you and not give a damn about it. _That was scary. Max on the dark side. This was worst than an eraser Max. I wasn't ready for this. The world wasn't ready for this.

"Where am I?" I looked around. "Max, your up. That's a good sign. How are you feeling?" I saw a man in a white coat with a clipboard in his hands. "Max? Who's Max?" then it hit me. I didn't remember who I was. I didn't know anything. I jumped up. "You! What did you do to me! Why don't I remember anything! Who am I! Were am I!" "Max! Calm down!" I sat down in a near by chair. "Your name is Max. you work for a company called Itex. Your special, you have wings." Well, cool. "Do I have a family?" "No." alrighty then. "Your a warrior Max. you were designed to kill people." cool. "Lets start your training."

He lead me into a room with very high ceilings and many wolf-like things staring at me. I backed up a little, only to run into a locked door. I pounded my fists on the door. "Hey! Open the door!" then I felt a furry paw on my shoulder. I turned around to see the wolf thing, giving me a preditors grin. "Whats the matter Max? Can't fight? Can't beat me? Your weak. You have no strength. We'll kill you." he then swiped his paw at my face but I dodged it and ran the other way. I came to a wall. _Damn! _All of the sudden, my arms where pinned to the wall. The familiar wolf walked up to me. "Fight! Fight me! Do what your designed to do!' he spat his words at me. He clawed my face, leaving a scar on my right eye. Ok, now I was mad. Something had changed inside of me. I growled at him. "Fine." I sounded like death itself. I snapped my arms and swung the two wolfs into each other. More came at me but I just pushed them away. I didn't even tell my body what to do, it did it uncontrollably. I paced up to the leader and grabbed his neck. I saw my reflection in his eyes and what I saw made me gasp. I had black eyes and a drained face. I looked like death itself. I then snapped out of the kill mode and sank to my knees. The wolf knelt by me and said "Max, you have a power. You think death, and you become it." I felt strong and powerful. My whole perspective on things changed. I was designed to kill. I was the best there was. And no one could stop me. I saw one of the men in a white coat walk up to me and talk to the wolf. "Ari," Guess that's what his name was. "Did it work?" "yes. She's all preditor. Like us."

I looked up at them and hissed "Give me something to tare apart. I need too." they pushed a puny man into the room and locked the door. _Say goodbye! _

I was half way there by now. _Fang, she's not her anymore. She's worse than an eraser. I had never seen anything like it before. She has this method. She thinks about death, and they say she 'becomes it'. Its not a pretty sight. She tore apart this one man in seconds. I'm scared for you and the flock. They know your coming, and once she kills you off, there going for the flock. _Dang. The Max of death. I shivered at the though.

I perfected my flying and it came so easily to me. Its like I had done it before. I saw two men talking inside. I tried to listen in. "So, she still knows how to fly?" "Yes, the formula took her memory, but not her memory on how to do things like flying. We had to act fast so she wouldn't have any sympathy for killing things. But we took care of it. She's ready to kill Fang. And according to what Batchler says, he's half way here." he laughed. Fang? Who the heck was he? Some loser about to be killed? You bet ya!


End file.
